Carniv
Carniv is the son of Xeris and Zarin, he was created through magic and through biology, with the last essense of his soul and was born. He lived in Ledgerdomain when he was barely 6 months old when he returned with is father to the universe. He lived with his father in Castle Zs'skayr, he attend junior Plumber Academy. He is mostly Revonnaghander in appearence but has loboan features. He has anodite powers and is being trained in magic by his father and Gwen Personality Zarin is a kind and heartfelt person. He He is a very determined and loyal person, willing to stand up for the weak. He has a willingness never to give up. He is soft spoken and loves his dad so much. He has a unique personality and can lead to conclusions and get really emotional really easy. He sometimes lashes out at his friends when he is upset and says things he doesn't mean. He often accuses people of doing horrible things when they didn't even do anything. Often when he gets upset his accidentally affect the environment around him and can shatter things. While studying he has a cool and serious mood, while still retaining his positive attitude. He doesn't fool around when his friends are in trouble. Appearance Carniv mainly resembles a Loboan/Kineceleran but has traces of his Revonnahgander side. He is tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face. His chest and his stomach are white. He has black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He has a short dark blue mane and a smooth tail with black sig zags on them, and 5 sharp claws on his hands and 3 on his feet. He is not hunched over like most of his Loboan race, and doesn't have that thicker arms and his legs are slightly digitigrade. He has electric yellow eyes and black markings that go down to maw. The inside of his mouth is blue. He wears a simple black t-shirt and shorts and wheres no shoes. He sometimes wheres his dad Alpha Rune but only cause his dad gives it to him for protection. Powers Carniv is able to reach speeds of more than 500 miles per hour. This extreme speed comes from manipulating friction, enabling them to run up walls and can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely halt to him. He is able to create tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at high speeds. He has a very high dexterity, able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Zarin claws can use them to cut through many materials. In Zarin’s normal form can manipulate mana at a lesser degree than in their true forms for a variety of effects, such as: energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening portals, repairing objects, elemental manipulation, telepathy, dowsing, memory manipulation and invisibility. His mana colour is Silver.Category:Kinecelerans Category:Anodites Category:Loboans Category:Revonnahganders Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Male Aliens Category:Males